


Needed to be done

by stayingtrue37



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7998433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayingtrue37/pseuds/stayingtrue37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our favorite and adorable Italian twins are sneaking (or poorly doing so) and are up to do something involving explosions. </p><p>Bad summary, I know</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needed to be done

“You got the explosions?”

“Nooooo, I brought this big black bag with me filled with England's scones-of course I brought the explosions! Why the else the fuck would I be here!?” 

“Hush fratello! What if we get caught?”

“Then don't ask stupid questions.”

“Ve~ I'm sorry! I was just making sure fratello.”

“Ugh, let's just hurry up. Spain expects me to be by his side in the morning.”

“Ah, the reminds! How are you, fratello, with Spain?”

“It's pretty great, the tomatoes bastard took me out to eat last-why the hell am i even telling you think! We're here to blow this motherfucker, not to have a chat at midnight!”

“Wah! I'm sorry, ve~! I was just wondering!” 

“Just shut up and pick the lock.”

“Mmm, can I get another hairpin? I accidentally broke this one.”

“I swear if you break this one, I will-”

“I did it, yay! What were you saying, fratello?”

“....wipe that smug off your face, you bastard.”

“Ve~ let's just do this, okay?”

“Oh, so now you want to finish this!?” 

“Hush! Keep your voice down. Where are we gonna place them though?”

“In the kitchen, to burn the shits called food first before this shitty place.”

“I like the way you think.”

“Of course you do, now help me stuff them around the kitchen!” 

……….

“So….”

“Ve?”

“How's that potato bastard and you?”

“Fine, though I hope you'll call him something nicer. But yeah, why you ask?”

“I'll call him whatever I want. Also, heard that you guys having a fight or something…. Did he fucken hurt you!?”

“He would never, he loves me too much like i love him.” 

“Whatever, anyways about the fight?”

“...well that part was true. But it's just a silly fight so no bad blood is between us.”

“But what was it about!?”

“Ve~ he wanted me to start training with him, which I complied, but he said that I should stop eating pasta because it's ‘unhealthy to eat that much pasta in hours’. So…”

“So what??? Tell me!”

“I started yelling bout him not allow to have his wurst and beer, which have us argue.”

“Tch. I say that's fair, pasta is everything to us Italians! I say you should just break up with him and stay with me and Spain.”

“Ve~ but i love him, plus I would hate to disturb your and Spain's love nest.”

“L-love nest! What type of drugs are you taking!” 

“Seriously, how can you still blush at just someone mentionin-”

“Crap, I knew I left it here!”

“You should really it somewhere else instead of your pocket if it's that important, dimwit.”

“But what if someone decides to break into my house?”

“And why the bloody hell would they do that?”

“Cuz I'm the hero! And villains gonna be breaking to find my weakness.”

“Merda.” Both Italian whispered, quickly shoveling the rest of the explosions in the oven along the bag. As footsteps and voices became louder, they sneaked out from the emergency exit, Romano going back in to quickly leave again to join his brother jogging.

After being a good ten block away and hide in an alley, Italy asked why did he went back.

“... To light up an explosion.” 

“....”

“....”

“WHAT THE FUCK!?” 

Italy wasn't one to scream or insults or be angry, but these are the moments when only Romano can show this side of him. 

“I am not going call this mission a fail, especially it's about blowing that place up!” 

“AMERICA AND ENGLAND WHERE IN THERE!” 

Romano covered Italy’s mouth, glaring at him before whispering to him harshly. 

“Would you stop your screaming, it's past midnight and people are gonna call the cops. Plus, they're both kinda, you know, immortal.”

After receiving a nod from Italy, Romano brought his hand back to his side. 

“When do think it will set it off-”

BOOM!

“....”

“....”

“....”

“Wanna get something to bite?”

“Ve~”

……………………

“Romano, Italy,” England started as soon as everyone was presented in the meeting. “It came to me that we have to discuss about… An ‘accident’ that had occurred that happened in Americas’ and mine presence.”

“He knows.” Italy whispered to Romano. 

“Shut up and play it cool.” Romano whispered back before glaring at England. “You fucken can't prove anything! And even you found a fucken way, that shitty place deserved it!”

“Dude, it's was a fucken restaurant! It had nothing to do with you!” America and Romano are now having a glaring off, England getting annoyed at their childish ways.

“Anyways, why the bloody hell did you blew up Olive Garden. Even to have us caught into this, this should have a good reason.”

“It stopped serving garlic bread and pasta…”

“You are seriously not saying that all of this is just because-”

“I'm not done.” Italy looked at England, eyes opened and glaring at him with intense. “Being called an Italian restaurant and then having so many faults like pay being awful and sexual harassment going on is already hard to ignore. This is literally hurting our image of being the country the people stand: Italy. Now they take the most important thing rant us Italian are known for-it's horrible!”

“That place especially was a biggest shame! How could they even thought of offering us lasagna after saying there's no more pasta!” Romano growled at the memory. “It was like they didn't care we were mourning.”

“Probably cause they don't.” America said, only to ignored. 

“... I see, I guess I can see-somewhat-why you did this. However, you the must be punished for the extreme actions you two did.” England smirked evilly, twins looking at each other before back to England. “Germany and Spain, why don't you share the news?”

Germany sighed, getting a headache from all the ‘drama’. “Italy, our workouts will no longer go easy on you and will begin with three laps. No pasta in the morning or after its past eight pm.”

“Mi tomato,” Spain smiled slightly before saying words he will surely regret. “No more tomato presents for you to snack on and Prussia and his boyfriend is gonna stay over for a week with us.”

Both mouth hanging open, regret is filling their heart. 

“N-nice to meet you. I'm Canada.”

“Kesesese, he's so adorable! Do you agree?”

“Ah, only Romano is pretty or adorable in my eyes tho.”

“Shut the fuck up!”

“Luddy~!!! I'm sorry! Ve, don't do this to me!”

“Sorry Feli, you have to learn from your actions.”

“Next time you need something late at night, go by yourself.”

“But Iggy!!!” 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Merda* it's Italian for 'shit'.
> 
> You learn something everyday, don't you?
> 
> Anyways just something I got inspired so enjoy!
> 
> Fell free to tell me if there's a mistake of any type!!!


End file.
